Destin Millénaire
by Maenas
Summary: Elle ne s'était jamais attendu à découvrir qu'elle n'avait jamais voyager dans le passer mais plutôt dans un autre monde. Un monde qui se trouve être celui que son manga préférer.


**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Inuyasha ni Yu-Gi-Oh!.**

* * *

Le silence règne, uniquement brisé par de lourdes respirations haletantes. C'était un silence assourdissant, hésitant, stupéfié, comme si, les personnes présentes peiné a réalisé pleinement ce qui se passait. Et puis un cri. Un cri qui fut rapidement suivi par d'autres. C'étaient des cris de victoire. Des cris remplis de bonheur, de joie, de soulagement, d'espoir... Le silence avait laissé place à la célébration d'une victoire qui avait été si ardemment désiré.

Mais très vite, le silence revient, différent du premier. C'était un silence lourd, plein de tristesse, d'angoisse et de peur… Le regarde de tous se pose alors sur un objet détenue par une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus. C'était un joyau. Un joyau d'une couleur rosé, un joyau maudit, il était connu sous le nom de joyau des quatre âmes ou tout simplement appelé, Shikon no Tama.

La jeune fille tenant le joyau s'appelait Kagome, c'était la Shikon no Miko. Elle sourit tristement à ses compagnons, ce qu'elle allait faire était risqué, il y avait une chance pour qu'elle ne les revoie jamais. Elle examine tour à tour leur visage, essayant de les graver dans sa mémoire. Ils étaient sa chère famille.

Une voix finit par briser le silence, elle appartenait à un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avec des oreilles de chien.

"Kagome, es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ?  
\- Je le dois Inuyasha. La Shikon no Tama doit disparaître de ce monde. Elle a déjà causé trop de malheur et de destruction comme ça.  
\- Il faut un souhait pur pour qu'elle disparaisse."

Kagome secoua la tête.

"Tu te trompes Kikyo. Un souhait ne peut détruire la Shikon no Tama." Prenant l'expression interrogative sur le visage des autres comme une invitation, elle continua. "Un souhait peut être désintéressé, mais il ne pourra jamais être pur, car un souhait est par définition un désir.  
\- Mais alors, comment la détruire ? On ne peut pas laisser la Shikon no Tama comme ça, tôt ou tard viendra des Yokaïs en quête de ses pouvoirs !  
\- J'ai dit qu'un souhait ne pouvait pas détruire la Shikon no Tama, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas un moyen de le faire."

La surprise se répandit dans le groupe.

"Kagome-sama, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ?  
\- C'est parce que je n'étais pas certaine que ça marcherait. J'en ai eu la certitude lorsque le joyau fut complet."

Le regard de la jeune Shikon no Miko se perd dans le vide.

"Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment, ou pourquoi suis-je né avec la Shikon no Tama en moi ? Pourquoi mes pouvoirs sont-ils roses et pas bleu ? Pourquoi ai-je été envoyé dans le passé alors que la Shikon no Tama aurait été plus sûr à mon époque où il n'y a presque plus de Yokaï ?"

Un silence contemplatif accueilli ses paroles. Après une courte pause, Kagome continua.

"Vous souvenez-vous de l'épisode Kaguya ?" Elle reçu une réponse affirmative de la plupart. "Quand elle m'a capturé pour m'absorber, elle a dit que j'étais intemporel. Au début, je pensais qu'elle avait dit ça, car je venais du futur. Mais après coup, en y réfléchissant bien, comment aurait t'elle pu le savoir ?"

La jeune fille, marque une nouvelle pose, plus longue que la précédente. Elle baisse les yeux sur le joyau qu'elle tenait.

"Je sais maintenant pourquoi cela s'est déroulé ainsi et ce que je dois faire à présent. Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir tout vous le dire tout de suite, mais il est juste trop tôt."

Kagome relève la tête et essaye une dernière fois de gravé le visage de chaque personne présente dans sa mémoire puis fermant les yeux, elle fit entrer son pouvoir dans le joyau. Il se mit à briller. Sous les regards paniqué de ses proches, elle fut enveloppée dans un pilier de lumière rose. La lumière du pilier vire du rose au doré après quelques instants et s'agrandit engloutissant rapidement chaque personne présente avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir. Cela fait, le pilier de lumière explosa.

L'onde de choc de l'explosion fut ressentie par toutes personnes ayant des pouvoirs, peu importe où ils se trouvaient dans le monde.

Après un moment, les membres du groupe se relèvent un à un, quelque peu confus et sonné. Ils se regardèrent, vérifiant que tout aller bien. Cependant, ils remarquèrent très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Kagome-chan, où est Kagome-chan ?!"

Ils la cherchaient des heures durant, mais ne purent la trouver, Inuyasha se vit même incapable de traverser le puits. Ils finirent donc par supposer qu'elle avait été envoyé chez elle, de son époque et qu'ils ne pourront plus la voir à moins d'attendre 500 ans.

* * *

~Quelque part en Egypte~

* * *

"Seigneur Ishtar, il y a un problème dans la tombe du Pharaon sans nom !"

Markus Ishtar était devenu chef des gardiens de tombe il y a quelques mois, il prenait son poste très au sérieux. C'est pourquoi, dès qu'il entendit la nouvelle, il se précipite vers la tombe. Sur le chemin, le gardien de tombe qu'il la prévenu lui expliquer la situation.

\- Comme vous nous l'avez ordonné, nous avons inspecté les différentes tombes sous notre protection suis à l'énorme vague d'énergie qui a traversé le pays plus tôt dans la journée. Nous avons découvert des fluctuations d'énergie anomale dans la tombe du Pharaon sans nom. Nous avons cherché, mais nous avons rien découvert.  
\- Et le Puzzle du Millénium ?  
\- Toujours en morceau dans sa boîte."

C'est étrange en effet. Il fallut une heure aux deux hommes pour arriver à la tombe en question. Ils entrèrent rapidement dedans, évitant habilement les différents pièges installés pour décourager les pilleurs de tombe, ils arrivèrent au plus profond de la tombe où les y attendaient un autre homme.

Markus pouvait à présent parfaitement sentir les fluctuations. Connaissant le secret de cette tombe particulière, il ignorant les deux sarcophages et se dirige vers le mur du fond sans hésitation. Il contemple les hiéroglyphe quelques instants avant d'appuyer sur une série de caractère précis. Sous les yeux ébahis de deux hommes derrière lui, le mur se scinda en deux, révélant un passage.

Markus s'y engagea sans aucune hésitation, rapidement suivie par les deux autres, c'était un long couloir qui descendait profondément sous le sol. Au terme de ce couloir, les trois hommes entrèrent dans une immense salle souterraine. Ils se trouvaient sur un des deux balcon surplombant la salle, leur donnant une vue imprenable sur son contenu.

La salle était circulaire, rempli à craquer de richesse. Mais au delà des richesses, ce qui attirait c'était le lit se trouvant au centre de la pièce. Le trio pouvait parfaitement voir que quatre personnes reposer sur ce lit, deux hommes et deux femmes. Markus s'engage dans des escaliers se trouvant sur la gauche du balcon. Il pouvait sentir que l'énergie étrange venais de quelques part dans cette pièce.

"Ce que vous voyez est le véritable emplacement du dernier lieu de repos du Pharaon des Ténèbres, de sa Reine et de leur deux plus fidèles alliées. Ce sont leurs corps sûr ces autels.  
\- Mais c'est impossible, ils ont vécu il y a 2500 ans et il existe aucune pouvant préserver les corps de cette façon !  
\- Aucune magie ne conserve leur corps. Ce sont des immortels donc ils sont toujours vivant, juste endormi."

Ignorant les autres questions, Markus s'approche du lit et l'observe, cherchant quelque chose d'anormal. Ne trouvant rien de mal, il finit par interrogé ses hommes eu regarde. Ils secouèrent la tête, ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

"Qui êtes vous ?"

La voix était douce et féminine. Se retournant, les gardiens de tombe furent choqué de découvrir qu'une des deux femme était éveillé, l'étrange énergie venait d'elle. Contrairement aux autres résidents de la pièce, elle avait une peau pâle comme la lune, des cheveux noirs bleuté comme la nuit et des yeux bleus, semblable aux saphirs. Sur sa tête se trouvait une couronne identique à celle que portait un des deux hommes. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner son identité. Ne réfléchissant pas, Markus s'agenouille devant elle, faisant signe au deux autres de faire de même.

"Votre Altesse, nous sommes des gardiens de tombe, nous sommes chargés de la protection des tombeaux appartenant aux derniers Pharaons.  
\- Vous êtes un descendant de la famille Ishtar ?  
\- Oui. Je me nomme Markus, Markus Ishtar."

L'ancienne reine égyptienne hocha la tête avant de demander :

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?  
\- Votre sommeille à duré 2500 ans."

La jeune femme hocha la tête à nouveau. Pas vraiment surprise, sachant que son sommeil aurait duré longtemps.

"Bien, a présent sortez. Attendez moi au bout du couloir. Je vous répondrai dans quelques minutes."

Les trois hommes n'ont pas osé discuter et sortie le plus rapidement possible de la pièce. Une fois seule, la jeune femme se lève et caresses tendrement le visage de son époux.

"Excuse moi de te laisser seul mon amour, mais mes responsabilités m'attendent. Je reviendrai te voir bientôt."

Elle récupère sa bague magique, stock dedans quelques objets, dépose un dernier baisé sur le front de son bien aimé ainsi qu'un derniers regard sur le visage de ses deux amis avant quitte la salle a son tour. Fidèle à ses instructions, Markus et ses deux hommes l'attendaient à la sortie du couloir, dans la salle où se trouve les deux sarcophages vides.

Les ignorant, elle se tourne vers le passage et chante une étrange prière. Une lumière dorée sortie de ses mains et se répandit sur l'ouverture, scellant le passage pour quiconque, mais elle. Ceci fait, elle fit signe aux hommes de montrer le chemin. Une fois dehors, elle tourne son regard vers l'Est.

"L'heure est venue. La première boucle est bouclée et la seconde débute. Lorsque les deux boucles seront bouclé, la quête de la mémoire commencera et à son terme les 30 Immortels seront réunis."


End file.
